Guerra y Amor: Sentimientos Invitables
by SasuHinaLove3
Summary: Cuenta la historia de 3 pupilos que son entrenados para una guerra sagrada. en medio de ese entrenamiento un nuevo pupilo ingresa. este le hara sentir nuevos sentimientos y los enredara en un "Cuadrado Amoroso"...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen,

Sonidos de Kishimoto.

Atentos a la historia, enruedes amorosos, posible NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku oh SasuHina.

** Guerra y Amor: Sentimientos Inevitables. **

Prolongo

Esta es la historia de un grupo de amigos que con el paso del tiempo descubren que tienen sentimientos en común y entre cruzados.

En un templo sagrado ha tres jóvenes pupilos provenientes de grandes familias le son enseñadas el arte del kung-fu, no obstante con la llegada de un nuevo aprendiz ellos empiezan haber las cosas de otra forma, así también siendo él el causante del despertar un sentimiento amoroso en uno de los pupilos que a la vez desencadenaba una ola de curiosas sensaciones en los demás pupilos y despertando a otros amores.

También cuenta los sucesos transcúrrete de una posible "Guerra Sagrada", donde estos chicos junto a su Sensei serán los protagonistas de esta posible guerra, donde destacaran sus habilidades extraordinarias.


	2. Cap1-El Anunciado:La Llegada del Nuevo

Capitulo 1

**El enunciado: "la llegada del nuevo".**

"Desde el existir de la humanidad siempre ha habido seres extraordinarios que los humanos, obligándolos a esclavizarlos y hacerlos llamar como los superiores en este mundo; obligándolos a llamarlos dioses. Con el tiempo los humanos fueron capaces de hacer una revolución, tratando de matar a todos los dioses que tuvieran la intensión de hacerles daños; terminaron con dicho cometido, los humano pudieron volver hacer libres. Pero esos famosos dioses no se fueron así de fácil, dejaron su marca en el mundo, dejando demonios y una gran energía negativa prometiendo sus regreso, así también, haciendo que las distintas religiones atraigan muchos problemas para saber cual es la religión o culto verdadero".

En un templo, lejano de las aldeas, con la particularidad de entrenar a tres potentes jóvenes descendiente de grande familias el cual su propósito es el de proteger a Konoha, una aldea perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego la mas fuerte de entre las cinco Grandes Naciones.

Estos tres jóvenes se destacan por tener grandes habilidades, lo cual favorecía a Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanuro y Hinata Hyuga, pupilos del templo donde entrenaban todos los días con tal de mejorar sus habilidades. Estos pertenecientes a grandes familias.

Sasuke Uchiha es uno de los últimos miembros del Clan Uchiha mas conocidos como el "Clan de Elite" siendo uno delos mejores clan que pudiera haber en Konoha.

Hinata Hyuga es la primogénita del líder del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga. Es considerada la sangre más pura de su clan, ya que es de la rama principal de su familia, siendo este el clan más ancestral y estricto que pudiera haber.

Sakura Hanuro, esta no proviene de ningún clan pero su apellido es muy conocido ya que de su familia salieron los mejores ninjas médicos de entre las cinco grandes naciones.

Una mañana de entrenamiento, estos se encontraban entrenando con su Sensei a cargo Kakashi Hakate. Las patadas y puños se hacían sentir en su entrenamiento que constaba en derribar a su Sensei empleando solo taijutsu cosa que a uno de ellos le estaba costando un tanto.

Hinata se destacaba por ser muy buena en taijutsu, la mejor de los tres, sabía bien como esquivarlos y tenía su propio estilo de pelea, el estilo Hyuga, lo cual se le complicaba a Kakashi. Sasuke miraba con aburrimiento esperando que sea su turno, sabia que la consigna del día fue "trabajo en equipo" pero el no es de mucha sociedad mas aun si se trata de un enfrentamiento ya que siempre le gustaba demostrar que el solo podía con lo que sea sin ayuda de nadie ni aun mas de un equipo. Miro indiferente el enfrentamiento de maestro-alumna que le resultaba muy interesante que a unos meses de su ingreso esa niña débil haya mejorado bastante. Miro a su costado y detrás de el se encontraba un pelirosa de ojos color jade que miraba atenta la pelea. Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que avanzo su nueva camarada mejor amiga. Sasuke pensaba para si mismo: si aquella pelirosa también tendría que enfrentarse a su Sensei?, no le dio importancia y miro hacia adelante donde estaba lo bueno, se caso de esperar y decidió meterse en el enfrentamiento. Ahora si se le complicaba a Kakashi ya que ahora tenia que enfrentar a dos distintas formas de pelea.

Esquivando, recibiendo y dando se hallaba, pudo mirar a Hinata cual le dio un gesto con la mirada que ella si entendió. Hinata con un golpe distrajo a Kakashi y en ese descuido Sasuke pateo la parte de atrás de sus rodillas haciendo que su Sensei perdiera el equilibrio, en cuanto paso esto Hinata le dio un puñetazo a su Sensei haciendo que este retrocediera unos metros hacia atrás.

Cuando pudo pararse y recuperar el balance cedió con dos chicos que con su mano empuñada se acercaban corriendo hacia el. Ambos antes del impacto cerraron los ojos esperando dar con el ruido del impacto, cosa que no paso, abrieron los ojos y su Sensei retuvo los puños agarrándolos de la muñeca y tirando hacia atrás haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando vio a un Sasuke Uchiha tirado en el suelo y encima de una Hinata Hyuga avergonzada por lo pasado.

A Hinata se le subieron los colores a la cabeza al mirar esos ojos penetrantes con falta de sentimientos pudo aclara en sus pensamiento.

L-lo lamento Sasuke-kun… etto… no fue mi intensión- dijo Hinata con un sonrojo y agachando la cabeza tratando de salir de encima de camarada.

…- Sasuke no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar. Cuando Hinata salió de encima este se paro tratando de hacer un nuevo golpe pero le fue interrumpido por su Sensei

Ya! Ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo Kakashi agitado mirando a esos dos- estuvieron excelente excepto…- miro a Sakura quien se estaba acercando pudiendo escuchar lo dicho- ¿Sakura porque no participaste de la actividad del día?- dijo serio mirando a la pelirosa.

Es que… es que el taijutsu no es lo mío…- dijo pensando que decir- aparte Sasuke y Hinata son bueno trabajando en equipo y no me gustaría estorbarlos- cuando termino de hablar pudo dar con una mirada intimidante por lo que dijo, no le gusto escuchar que era bueno es equipo.

Por eso mismo debes de practicarlo, para poder ser tan buenos como ellos- dijo Kakashi- para no depender de nadie- dijo serio Kakashi y se quedo callado cuando miro que esta agachaba la cabeza en forma de decepción- bueno, ahora tengo que ir hacia Konoha tengo unas cosas que hacer, ¿quieren que les traiga algo?- dijo mirando a los tres.

Sensei le traeré una lista para que traiga algunos víveres- dijo Hinata

Esta bien Hinata, ve que aquí te espero- dijo Kakashi mirando como Hinata iba hacia su casa, miro a Sasuke y Sakura y dijo- ¿y ustedes, desean algo?- ambos negaron con la cabeza- bueno entonces de pasada díganle a Hinata que la espero en la entrada que me lleve la lista.

Kakashi se fue dejando a un azabache y una pelirosa asolas. Sasuke miro con aire indiferente dio media vuelta para marcharse pero algo le retuvo, miro bien que era y resulto ser la mano de su camarada diciéndole

Sasuke espera… - titubeando dijo- yo me preguntaban si quieres…- iba a continuar pero este la interrumpió.

No…- Sakura al escuchar su negativa respuesta lo soltó y este se fue de su lado…

Era media noche y la luz de la luna los alumbraban, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban cada uno en su cuarto sin poder dormir, pensando en que le pudo pasar a su Sensei para que aun no viniera. Así pasaron las horas hasta que los rayos del amanecer alumbro todo el templo. Siendo la hora de desayunar Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata estaban preparando algo para comer. Desde que los tres bajaron al comedor no se dirigieron la palabra, se escuchaba tan vacio el lugar que a Sakura comenzaba a incomodarla, puesto que Sasuke y Hinata disfrutaban del silencio ella cuando podía conversaba con su Sensei. Sasuke sentado esperando que le sirvieran permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrado mientras Sakura y Hinata se encargaban de la preparación. Sakura, apunto de romper el silencio alguien toco la puerta, sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Hinata se paro y fue hacia la puerta, desde adentro pregunto

¿Quien… quien es?- dijo poniendo la mano en la perilla

Hinata… soy yo, Kakashi, abre por favor.- dijo hombre de cabellos plateados. Hinata se sorprendió por lo dicho y abrió la puerta, y lo abrazo fuertemente que este se asusto comenzando a mover los brazos diciéndole que lo soltara, cuando Hinata escucho que no era la voz de su Sensei abrió enteramente los ojos y vio a su Sensei apoyado en la pared del costado entonces pego un pequeño grito y lo empujo hacia el suelo. Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron en posición de ataque cuando paso lo dicho entonces fue que su Sensei apareció en frente de los tres y dijo – tranquilos chicos, el viene con migo- dicho este ambos dejaron su posición de ataque y Sakura ayudo a poner de pie a Hinata.- vamos, entra- dijo a un rubio que se encontraba sacudiendo sus pantalones, Hinata al reconocerlo se dio media vuelta y se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, Sasuke al darse cuanta del gesto de su camarada miro serio al tipo, y sin que nadie lo viera hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

Estando los cincos dentro de casa, Sakura le sirvió un te a su Sensei y Hinata al rubio, cuando se acerco no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sasuke viendo esto alzo una ceja por no entender el comportamiento de Hinata hacia un extraño.

Vamos, porque no se presentan o acaso siempre tengo que ser yo quienes los presente- dijo Kakashi a sus tres pupilos.

Me llamo Sakura Hanuro, soy una ninja medico- dijo la pelirosa

Sasuke Uchiha y soy un vengador- dijo Sasuke con su semblante serio.

So-soy Hinata Hyuga y soy una ni-ninja de rastreo- dijo Hinata con un tomo triste.

¡y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage!- dijo el rubio parándose de la mesa con su toma hiperanimado.

Todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa, viendo a la vista de cualquiera que este rubio alterado que por más que pasasen los años, aun no ha cambiado en nada. Sasuke ni siquiera quería pensarlo… otra vez tendré que aguantarlo… que fastidio


End file.
